Zaginiony świat/10
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: X. „Zdarzają się nam dziwne przygody.“ Najosobliwsze przygody spotykają nas ciągle. Cały zapas papieru, jaki posiadam, ogranicza się do pięciu notatników i rozmaitych skrawków papierowych; mam tylko jeden atramentowy ołówek, lecz dopóki będę mógł ruszać ręką, będę spisywał nasze przygody i wrażenia, bo skoro nam tylko jednym, z całego rodu ludzkiego, przypadło w udziale oglądać takie dziwy, należy opisywać wszystko pod pierwszem wrażeniem. Czy Zambo zdoła zabrać moje notatki i dostawić je do brzegów Amazonki, czy ja sam, jakimś cudem, uniosę je stąd ze sobą, lub też jakiś śmiały wędrowiec, podróżujący w udoskonalonym samolocie, zabłądzi do tego kraju naszym śladem i znajdzie ten zwitek rękopisów, w każdym razie to co piszę, unieśmiertelni się, jako opowieść prawdziwych, choć nieprawdopodobnych zdarzeń. Pierwszego ranka po dostaniu się w pułapkę, zastawioną przez niegodziwego Gomeza, rozpoczęliśmy nową erę pełnego przygód życia. Kiedy dzień zaświtał, obudziłem się po krótkim śnie i spojrzawszy na swą nogę, ujrzałem coś niezwykłego. Spodnie moje zsunęły się do góry, odsłaniając kawałek obnażonego ciała nad skarpetką. Na tem właśnie miejscu zobaczyłem dużą, purpurową kulę, podobną do jagody winogradu. Zdziwiony schyliłem się chcąc ją zdjąć, lecz ku memu przerażeniu, pękła mi w palcach, bryzgając krwią naokoło. Krzyknąłem z obrzydzenia a krzyk mój sprowadził obu profesorów. — Bardzo ciekawe! — powiedział Summerlee, oglądając moją nogę. — Olbrzymi kleszcz, rodzaju jeszcze nie zaklasyfikowanego przez naukę, o ile mi się zdaje. — Pierwszy plon naszych trudów — dodał Challenger, swym zwykłym, pedantycznym i stanowczym tonem. — Możemy mu dać nazwę „Ixodes Maloni“. Drobna przykrość wynikająca z ukąszenia, mój młody przyjacielu, nie może się równać ze wspaniałym przywilejem uwiecznienia twego nazwiska, w nieśmiertelnych naukowych księgach. Na nieszczęście zgniotłeś ten piękny okaz, właśnie w chwili gdy nasycał się twoją krwią. — To wstrętne stworzenie! — wykrzyknąłem z obrzydzeniem. Profesor Challenger podniósł w górę krzaczaste brwi na znak protestu, a na pociechę położył mi swą wielką łapę na ramieniu. — Trzeba wyrabiać w sobie naukowy nastrój umysłu i naukowe zapatrywania — wykładał dalej. — Dla człowieka takiego jak ja, obdarzonego naukowym temperamentem, taki kleszcz z podobnem do lancetu żądłem i rozciągliwym żołądkiem, jest równie pięknym tworem przyrody jak paw, lub, naprzykład zorza północna. Przykro mi słuchać, gdy wyrażasz się o nim w tak lekceważący sposób. Mam nadzieję, że dołożywszy trochę starania, zdobędziemy drugi, równie wspaniały okaz. — Najniezawodniej — odezwał się, z okrutnem zadowoleniem Summerlee — bo właśnie w tej chwili, taki sam kleszcz wsunął się za kołnierz pańskiej koszuli... Challenger ryknął jak bawół i dał susa w górę, zdzierając gwałtownie kurtkę, Summerlee i ja śmieliśmy się tak gwałtownie, że z trudnością mogliśmy mu dopomódz. Lecz w końcu udało się nam obnażyć ten potworny tors (pięćdziesiąt cztery cale obwodu, według miary krawieckiej). Całe ciało profesora pokrywały czarne włosy; wśród tej gęstwiny złowiliśmy wędrującego kleszcza, zanim zdążył go ukąsić. Ale ponieważ krzaki rosnące naokoło nas roiły się od tej plagi, musieliśmy opuścić nasze obozowisko. Przedtem jednak ułożyliśmy się z wiernym murzynem, który przyniósł na skalistą piramidę ładunek kakao i biszkoptów i przesłał je nam po sznurze. Z zapasów złożonych na dole, kazaliśmy mu zatrzymać tyle, ile potrzebował dla siebie na dwa miesiące. Resztę miał oddać indjanom w nagrodę za ich pracę i za dostarczenie naszych listów do Amazonki. W kilka godzin później, ujrzeliśmy ich na równinie idących pojedyńczo po jednemu, a każdy niósł na głowie pakunki. Zambo zaś zamieszkał w naszym namiocie, rozpiętym u podnóża skalnej piramidy i pozostał tam, — jedyny węzeł łączący nas ze światem na dole. Trzeba już było ułożyć jakiś plan dalszych działań. Opuściliśmy obozowisko między rojącymi się od kleszczów krzakami i szliśmy dalej, aż natrafiliśmy na małą polankę, otoczoną gęstemi drzewami. Na polance leżały płaskie złomy skał, a niedaleko biło źródło; rozłożyliśmy się tam wygodnie i zajęliśmy układaniem planów wyprawy do nieznanego kraju. Na drzewach odzywały się ptaki; jedne zwłaszcza wydawały dziwne, jękliwe głosy niesłyszane przez nas nigdy, lecz oprócz nich, nie było innych śladów życia. Na początek, zajęliśmy się obliczeniem naszych zapasów, by zbadać jakie mamy środki. Licząc to, cośmy wzięli ze sobą i co nam przesłał po linie Zambo, byliśmy niezgorzej zaopatrzeni. Co zaś najważniejsze, ze względu na mogące nam grozić niebezpieczeństwa, mieliśmy cztery sztucery, tysiąc trzysta nabojów i śrót, ale zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt kul średniego kalibru. Żywności mogło wystarczyć na kilka tygodni, tytoniu również, a z naukowych przyrządów został nam teleskop i dobra polowa luneta. Wszystko to zgromadziliśmy na polance, a jako pierwszy środek ostrożności, nacięliśmy toporkami i nożami stosy kolczastych gałęzi, z których ułożyliśmy wysoki wał, na przestrzeni mającej około czterdziestu stóp średnicy. Tam założyliśmy na początek naszą główną kwaterę, jedyne miejsce schronienia przed nieprzewidzianemi niebezpieczeństwami i skład na nasze zapasy. Nazwaliśmy to miejsce „fortem Challengera“. Zanim urządziliśmy wszystko, nadeszło południe, ale gorąco nie było dokuczliwe, bo całe to płaskowzgórze, tak pod względem temperatury jak roślinności, miało charakter stref umiarkowanych... Wśród gęstwiny drzew, które nas otaczały rosły buki, dęby nawet brzozy. Olbrzymie drzewo „gingko“, górujące nad innymi, zwieszało swoje pierzaste liście nad naszym fortem. Siedząc w jego cieniu, naradzaliśmy się dalej, a lord Roxton, który objął dowództwo w chwili niebezpieczeństwa, przedstawił nam swoje zapatrywania. — Dopóki nie spostrzeże nas żadne zwierzę, ani żaden człowiek, jesteśmy bezpieczni — mówił. — Ale od chwili gdy się o nas dowiedzą, rozpoczną się nasze kłopoty. Dotąd, o ile się zdaje, nasza obecność nie została zauważona, więc rozsądek nakazuje nam siedzieć cicho i ukradkiem badać okolicę. Musimy dobrze obejrzeć sąsiadów zanim zdecydujemy się z nimi zapoznać. — Ale jednak trzeba iść dalej — ośmieliłem się zrobić uwagę. — Rozumie się, synku, pójdziemy dalej, ale rozsądnie. Nie możemy się zapuszczać zadaleko od naszego fortu. A przedewszystkiem, nie możemy strzelać, chyba w razie niebezpieczeństwa zagrażającego życiu... — Jednakże pan wczoraj strzelił — powiedział Summerlee. — Nie dało się tego uniknąć. Ale wiatr był silny i wiał w przeciwną stronę. Prawdopodobnie odgłos strzału nie doszedł do płaskowzgórza. Ale jak je nazwiemy? Bo przypuszczam, że należy mu się jakieś miano? Proponowano rozmaite nazwy, mniej lub więcej szczęśliwe, ale ostatecznie utrzymał się pomysł Challengera. — Jedno tylko miano można dać temu płaskowzgórzu, nazwisko tego kto je odkrył — rzekł profesor. — Nazwijmy je „Krajem Maple Whita“. Tak też wypisaliśmy na mapie, której wykonaniem ja się zajmuję. Nie tracę nadziei, że kiedyś, w przyszłości, znajdzie ona miejsce w atlasach. Teraz, najważniejszem naszem zadaniem było zwiedzenie tej nieznanej krainy. Mieliśmy już dowody, że w kraju tym zamieszkują nieznane stworzenia, a szkice zdjęte przez Maple Whita ostrzegały, że mogą się nam ukazać inne jeszcze straszniejsze i niebezpieczniejsze potwory. A że mogą też przebywać tam ludzkie istoty i to złośliwej natury, można było wnosić z tego szkieletu, nadzianego na bambusy, co mogło być jedynem następstwem upadku z góry nieszczęśliwego podróżnika. Położenie nasze w takim kraju, bez możliwości ucieczki, groziło różnemi niebezpieczeństwami i sam rozsądek nakazywał zgodzić się na środki ostrożności proponowane przez lorda Roxtona. Ale jednak niepodobieństwem było zatrzymywać się na samej krawędzi tajemniczego świata, gdy serca nasze płonęły niecierpliwością i żądzą wydarcia mu jego tajemnic. Zablokowaliśmy wejście do naszej zagrody zwanej z afrykańska „zareba“, zakładając w nie masę kolczastych krzaków, poczem opuściliśmy obóz, zostawiając zapasy pod osłoną ciernistego ogrodzenia. Ruszyliśmy powoli, ostrożnie w świat nieznany, idąc wciąż z biegiem strumienia, który wypływał z naszego źródła, gdyż miał nam służyć za drogowskaz przy powrocie. Wnet po wyjściu, ujrzeliśmy znaki, zwiastujące cuda jakie nas czekają w dalszej podróży. Uszedłszy kilkaset kroków w gęstym lesie, gdzie rosło dużo drzew mnie nieznanych, lecz które Summerlee jako botanik zaliczał do gatunku „conifera“ i „cykadaceusów“ dawno już zaginionych w naszym świecie, doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie strumień rozlany szeroko, tworzył duże bagnisko. Rosły na niem wysokie trzciny osobliwego rodzaju, zwanego „equisetacea“, a wśród nich rozrzucone drzewa paprociowe, którymi silny wiatr kołysał. Nagle lord Roxton, idący na przedzie, stanął, podnosząc rękę do góry. — Patrzcie! — wykrzyknął. — Na świętego Jerzego! To chyba trop ojca całego ptasiego rodu! Olbrzymi ślad trzypalcowej stopy, ujrzeliśmy odciśnięty w miękkiem błocie. Stworzenie, które pozostawiło te ślady, przeprawiło się przez bagno i weszło do lasu. Stanęliśmy wszyscy wpatrzeni w te potworne tropy. Jeżeli to był rzeczywiście ptak, a jakież stworzenie innego rodzaju mogło by zostawić takie ślady? to noga jego była większa od nogi strusia, dlatego i wzrost musiał być ogromny. Lord Roxton obejrzał się żywo na około i wsunął dwa naboje w swój sztucer od polowania na słonie. Zakładam się o moją sławę myśliwską — powiedział — że te tropy są świeże. To stworzenie przeszło tędy nie dawniej, niż przed dziesięcioma minutami. Patrzcie, jak woda jeszcze ścieka do tego najgłębszego dołku. Na Jowisza! A oto tropy młodych! I rzeczywiście, mniejsze tego samego kształtu tropy, szły równolegle wielkimi. — A co pan wnosisz tego? — wykrzyknął z tryumfem profesor Summerlee, wskazując na coś podobnego do odbicia olbrzymiej, pięciopalczastej ręki ludzkiej, pośród innych o trzech palcach odbić. — „Wealden!“ — wrzasnął Challenger w zachwycie. — Widziałem takie w wykopaliskach Wealdena! To są ślady jakiegoś zwierzęcia chodzącego prosto na dwóch trzypalczastych stopach, a które czasami opuszcza na ziemię swoje pięciopalczaste, przednie łapy. To nie ptak, mój kochany Roxtonie, to nie ptak! — Zwierzę? — Nie. To płaz „dinosaurus“. Żadne inne stworzenie nie zostawiłoby podobnych śladów. Wzbudziły one podziw zacnego doktora w Sussex dziewięćdziesiąt lat temu; ale czy ktokolwiek na świecie mógł spodziewać się — mieć nadzieję, że zobaczy coś podobnego — na własne oczy? Ostatnie słowa wyrzekł prawie szeptem, a my wszyscy staliśmy pogrążeni w niemem zdumieniu. Idąc śladem tych tropów minęliśmy bagno i pas gęstych zarośli i drzew. Dalej ukazała się obszerna polanka, a na niej pięć stworzeń najdziwniejszych jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Położywszy się w gęstwinie na ziemi, mogliśmy obejrzeć je dowoli. Było ich pięć, dwa duże i troje młodych. Wszystkie olbrzymiego wzrostu. Nawet młode dorównywały wielkością małemu słoniowi, a dwa stare większe były o wiele od wszystkich znanych nam zwierząt. Skórę miały popielatą, koloru łupka, pokrytą łuskami jak skóra jaszczurki, połyskującemi, gdy na nie padł promień słońca. Wszystkie pięć siedziały, kołysząc się, wsparte na szerokich, potężnych ogonach i na wielkich trzypalczastych tylnych łapach, gdy krótkiemi, pięciopalczastemi przedniemi łapami, chwytały i naginały gałęzie drzew, z których objadały liście. Sądzę, że najlepsze wyobrażenie mogę wam dać, jeżeli porównam je do potwornych kangurów, mających 20 stóp długości i skórę podobną do krokodylej. Nie wiem jak długo leżeliśmy bez ruchu, wpatrzeni w ten nadzwyczajny widok. Silny wiatr wiał w naszą stronę, co nas zabezpieczało od spostrzeżenia przez potwory. Od czasu do czasu, młode igrały naokoło rodziców, robiąc niezgrabne podrygi, a stare podskakiwały do góry i spadały na ziemię z łoskotem podobnym do grzmotu. Stare miały siłę tak niesłychaną, że jedno z nich, nie mogąc dosięgnąć pęku liści rosnących na wyniosłem drzewie, objęło pień przedniemi łapami i rozdarło go do dołu, jak wątłą gałązkę. Okazało się przytem, że stworzenie to ma potężne muskuły, lecz słabo rozwinięty mózg, bo złamane drzewo, padając z trzaskiem, ugodziło je w sam łeb. Przeraźliwe wrzaski, jakie się wydarły z piersi potwora, przekonały nas, że pomimo swej wielkości odczuwał on jednak ból. Ale wypadek ten przejął go taką trwogą, że natychmiast zawrócił do lasu, a za nim towarzysz i troje olbrzymich dziatek. Widzieliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, migające wśród pni ich szare połyskujące pancerze, łby kołyszące się wysoko, nad gęstwiną. A potem cała rodzina znikła nam z oczu... Spojrzałem na moich towarzyszy, Lord Roxton stał zapatrzony, trzymając palec na cynglu sztucera, a w oczach jego płonął zapał zawołanego myśliwca. Cóżby on dał za taki łeb, by go zawiesić między dwoma wiosłami nad kominkiem, we wspaniałej siedzibie na Albany. Lecz rozsądek nakazywał wstrzymać się od strzału, bo całe powodzenie naszej wyprawy dla zbadania cudów nieznanego kraju, zależało od tego, by o naszej obecności nikt tam nie wiedział. Obaj profesorowie tonęli w niemym zachwycie. Ogarnięci jednakiem wzruszeniem, pochwycili się bezwiednie za ręce i stali wpatrzeni w ten nadzwyczajny widok, jak zdumione dzieci. Policzki Challengera wydęły się w rozkosznym uśmiechu, a szydercze oblicze profesora Summerlee złagodniało, przybierając wyraz podziwu i uszanowania. — „Nunc dimittis“! — wykrzyknął wreszcie. — Co na to powiedzą tam w Anglii? — Mój drogi Summerlee! — odrzekł Challenger. — Powiem ci w zaufaniu jak najdokładniej, co Powiedzą w Anglii. Powiedzą, że jesteś bezczelny kłamca, uczony szarlatan; to samo co ty i inni mówiliście o mnie. — Pomimo fotografji? — Sfałszowane, kolego! Niezgrabnie podrobione! — Pomimo okazów? — Ach! gdyby się udało je zdobyć. Jednak ta bezczelna klika Malona z Fleet Street, może będzie zmuszona kiedyś wyszczekiwać chwalby na naszą cześć! Dwudziestego drugiego sierpnia widzieliśmy pięć żywych „iguanodonów“, na płaskowzgórzu Maple Whita... Zapisz to w swoim dzienniku, mój młody przyjacielu i poślij im tę wiadomość... Niechaj ją wydrukują w swojej szmacie! — Wszystko wydaje się inaczej widziane ze stopnia szerokości geograficznej, na którym leży Londyn, mój syneczku! — dodał lord Roxton. Są tacy, którzy nie opowiadają o swoich przygodach, bo wiedzą, że niktby im nie uwierzył. I nie można ich za to potępiać? Kiedy i nam samym nawet, za miesiąc, za dwa może, wyda się to także snem... Jak je pan nazwałeś, te stworzenia? — „Iguanodony“ — odrzekł Summerlee. Znajdziesz pan odbicia ich śladów w wielu miejscowościach, na piaszczystych pokładach w Hastings, w hrabstwie Kent i Sussex. W południowej Afryce roiło się od nich, kiedy te kraje obfitowały w smaczne, zielone liście, potrzebne do ich wyżywienia. Ale zmieniły się warunki i zwierzęta wyginęły. Tu zaś zdaje się, że warunki pozostały bez zmiany, więc i zwierzęta przechowały się dotąd. — Jeżeli uda się nam wyjść stąd cało, muszę zdobyć taki łeb do moich zbiorów — odezwał się lord Roxton. — Boże! jakżeby zzielenieli moi towarzysze polowań w kraju Somalisów i z Ugandy, gdyby go zobaczyli! Nie wiem co wy myślicie, moi chłopcy, ale mnie się zdaje, że jesteśmy tu jednak w djabelnie niebezpiecznem położeniu! W powietrzu czuć było jakieś tajemnicze niebezpieczeństwo. W mroku gęstwiny czaiła się nieustająca groźba, a gdyśmy spojrzeli w górę, w gąszcze listowia, nieokreślony lęk ogarnął nasze serca. Prawda, że potworne stworzenia, któreśmy widzieli przed chwilą, te ociężałe, niezgrabne zwierzęta, niegroźne były dla nikogo, ale w tym świecie pełnym dziwów, mogły się znaleźć i inne szczątkowe stworzenia, jakieś dzikie, śmiałe potwory, gotowe rzucić się na nas ze swoich legowisk wśród skał lub wśród leśnych gąszczów. Mało miałem wiadomości o przedpotopowych zwierzętach, ale zapamiętałem jakąś książkę, opisującą między niemi i takie, które mogłyby się żywić naszymi lwami lub tygrysami, jak koty myszami. A gdyby takie właśnie znalazły się w lasach krainy Maple Whita? Przeznaczono nam było tego samego dnia, pierwszego rana spędzonego w nieznanym kraju, przekonać się jakie nas niebezpieczeństwa otaczają. Spotkała nas bowiem ohydna przygoda, o której myślę z obrzydzeniem. I jeżeli, według słów lorda Roxtona, polanka z igrającymi „guanodonami“ zostanie nam w pamięci jak senne marzenie, to wspomnienie bagna „pterodaktylów“ dręczyć nas będzie zawsze jak zmora. Ale trzeba opisać dokładnie wszystko, co się stało. Szliśmy przez las bardzo wolno, raz dlatego, że lord Roxton szedł przodem, jako wywiadowca, a powtóre dlatego, że co krok, któryś z profesorów stawał w zachwycie nad jakimś kwiatem lub owadem, nowego nieznanego typu. Uszliśmy już może dwie, trzy mile, idąc wciąż prawym brzegiem strumienia, kiedy ujrzeliśmy przerwę w gęstwinie. Pasmo zarośli ciągnęło się do znacznej wysokości skał otaczających płaskowzgórze, zasypane skalnymi odłamami. Przedzieraliśmy się powoli w tamtą stronę, wśród krzaków sięgających nam wyżej pasa, gdy doszły nas dziwne, ciche głosy, jakieś gwizdy i skrzeczenia, rozlegające się bezustannie, gdzieś w dole. Lord Roxton podniósł rękę na znak, by stanąć, a sam ruszył szybko dalej, biegnąc zgarbiony ku skałom. Wyjrzawszy z za nich na dół, zrobił ruch wyrażający zdumienie. Stał bez ruchu, jakby o nas zapomniał, przejęty zupełnie tem, co ujrzał... Aż wreszcie skinął na nas wzywając do siebie, lecz gestami nakazując ostrożność. Jego zachowanie zdradzało, że patrzy na coś zdumiewającego lecz niebezpiecznego. Podsunąwszy się ostrożnie ku niemu, wyjrzeliśmy z poza skał. Była tam otchłań, która przed wiekami, mogła być jednym z otworów wulkanicznego krateru. Miała ona kształt głębokiej misy, a na samem dnie, o paręset kroków pod nami widać było sadzawki pokryte zielonym kożuchem stojącej wody, zarośniętej sitowiem. Ponure to było miejsce, ale i jego mieszkańcy godni byli pomieszczenia w siedmiu kołach Dantejskiego piekła. Miejsce to było wylęgarnią „pterodaktylów“. Zebrały się ich tam setki, jak daleko sięgnąć można było okiem. Cała głębina naokoło wody, wiła się od młodych piskląt i ohydnych samic, wysiadujących jaja, pokryte żółtą, błoniastą skorupą. Z tej pełzającej i trzepoczącej się masy obrzydliwych płazów, wzbijały się przeraźliwe wrzaski przepełniające powietrze i dochodziły smrodliwe, wstrętne, zatęchłe wyziewy, wywołujące mdłości. A powyżej, na wysokich skałach, na każdym głazie, siedziały wielkie, szare, kościste ptaszyska, podobniejsze do nieżywych, zasuszonych okazów, niż do żyjących istot, straszliwe samce nieruchome zupełnie. Tylko ich czerwone oczy ożywiały się chwilami i wielkie dzioby podobne do pułapki na szczury, otwierały się dla schwytania przelatującej skrzydlatej jaszczurki zwanej „smokiem“. Olbrzymie, błoną okryte ich skrzydła złożone były zupełnie i przytrzymywane na piersiach przedniemi łapami. Pterodaktyle siedziały tak, podobne do olbrzymich starych kobiet, poowijanych we wstrętne szale koloru pajęczyny, z nad których wyglądały tylko ich olbrzymie głowy. Dużych i małych, starych i młodych, było pewnie w tern zagłębieniu skalnem z jaki tysiąc tych wstrętnych stworzeń. Nasi profesorowie byliby pewnie chętnie spędzili cały dzień, korzystając ze sposobności studjowania tych objawów przedhistorycznego życia. Wskazywali martwe ryby i ptaki leżące między skałami, jako dowód czem się żywią te istoty i winszowali sobie, że mogą teraz wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak dużo kości skrzydlatego smoka znajduje się w niektórych miejscowościach, naprzykład na Zielonych piaskach w Cambridge, ponieważ sprawdzili tu, że pterodaktyle, tak jak pingwiny, żyją gromadnie. Lecz Challenger uniesiony zapałem dysputy co do jakiegoś spornego punktu, wysunął zanadto głowę z za skały, czem o mało nas wszystkich nie przyprawił o zgubę. Najbliżej siedzący samiec, wydał natychmiast gwizd przeraźliwy, zatrzepotał błoniastemi skrzydłami mającemi dwadzieścia stóp w rozpięciu i wzbił się w górę. Na ten znak, samice i młode zbiły się w gromadę nad brzegiem wody, a kołem siedzący wartownicy jeden za drugim zrywali się ze skał ulatując ku niebu. Zdumiewający był widok tych olbrzymich, ohydnej brzydoty stworzeń, przecinających powietrze jak jaskółki, szybkimi ruchami skrzydeł; wkrótce nie było ani jednego z nich na skałach. Z początku, potwory krążyły szerokiem kołem, jakby sprawdzały rodzaj i rozciągłość grożącego niebezpieczeństwa. Potem zaczęły zniżać lot i zacieśniać koło, aż wreszcie okrążyły nas zupełnie, przelatując z suchym, rozgłośnym trzaskiem olbrzymich skrzydeł, przypominającym turkot samolotów na arenie lotniczej w dzień wyścigów. — Uciekajcie do lasu i trzymajcie się razem! — krzyknął lord Roxton, chwytając sztucer. — Te straszydła mają złe zamiary! W chwili gdyśmy zawrócili do ucieczki, koło zacieśniło się i zniżyło tak, że końce skrzydeł muskały już nas prawie po twarzy. Odganialiśmy je bijąc kolbami karabinów, ale nie napotykaliśmy nic twardego, nic wrażliwego w co by można było ugodzić. I nagle z syczącego szarego koła wysunęła się długa szyja i ugodził w nas groźny, olbrzymi dziób... Za jednym wysunął się drugi, trzeci, mnóstwo dziobów, dziobów bez liku. Summerlee krzyknął i zasłonił ręką twarz, po której krew płynęła strumieniem. Mnie silny cios ugodził w kark i ogłuszył. Challenger upadł na ziemię, a gdym się schylił chcąc go podnieść, nowy cios zadany z tyłu obalił mnie na niego. Jednocześnie usłyszałem trzask sztucera, a podniosłszy głowę, ujrzałem jednego z napastników miotającego się na ziemi ze zgruchotanem skrzydłem, plującego, gdakającego z otwartym szeroko dziobem i toczącego krwią nabiegłemi, wymownemi oczyma; istny djabeł ze średniowiecznego obrazu! Towarzysze jego wzbili się do góry na odgłos strzału i krążyli teraz wysoko nad nami. — Uciekajcie! — krzyknął lord Roxton. — Uciekajcie, komu życie miłe! Rzuciliśmy się w zarośla, lecz choć już dopadliśmy do lasu, harpje te ścigały nas jeszcze. Summerlee powtórnie ugodzony dziobem upadł na ziemię, ale podnieśliśmy go i wpadli między drzewa. Tam byliśmy już bezpieczni, bo pod gałęziami nie było miejsca na rozpostarcie olbrzymich skrzydeł. Wlokąc się do obozowiska, potłuczeni i przerażeni widzieliśmy długo jeszcze pterodaktyle, fruwające bardzo wysoko, na błękitnem tle nieba, krążące w kółko, nie większe od gołębi i zapewne z tej wysokości śledzące nas jeszcze. Lecz gdyśmy zanurzyli się w gęstwinie dały już pokój ściganiu i znikły nam z oczu. — Najciekawsze i najzupełniej przekonywające zdarzenie! — powiedział Challenger, gdyśmy przystanęli nad strumieniem, w którym zaczął obmywać opuchnięte kolano. — Jesteśmy już teraz wyjątkowo dokładnie obznajmieni ze zwyczajami pterodaktylów; prawda, Summerlee? Summerlee obcierał krew płynącą z rany na czole, a ja obwiązywałem sobie wstrętne rozcięcie na karku. Kurtka lorda Roxtona rozdartą była na ramieniu, lecz zęby poczwary zaledwie drasnęły mu ciało. — Godne zastanowienia — mówił dalej Challenger, że nasz młody przyjaciel otrzymał bez żadnej wątpliwości cios podobny do cięcia szabli, gdy ubranie lorda Roxtona zostało podarte zębami. Ja znów mam głowę potłuczoną skrzydłami, co nam daje pojęcie o różnorodności środków napadu tych stworzeń. — To była walka o życie — wyrzekł z powagą lord Roxton — a nie wyobrażam sobie wstrętniejszej śmierci niż od ciosów takich plugawych gadzin. Załuję żem wystrzelił, ale na Jowisza! Nie miałem wyboru! — I gdyby nie ten strzał, nie bylibyśmy tutaj — wyrzekłem z głębokiem przekonaniem. — Może zresztą nie wyniknie stąd żadna szkoda — odpowiedział Roxton. W tych lasach nieraz pewnie rozlega się huk padających, lub łamiących się drzew, podobny do odgłosu strzałów. Ale jeżeli chcecie mi wierzyć, dość już będzie wzruszeń na dzień dzisiejszy, i najlepiej wracać do obozu po opatrunkową skrzynkę i karbolową wodę. Kto wie, jaki jad mają te poczwary w swoich obrzydliwych paszczach? Niezawodnie żaden człowiek od początku świata nie przeżył podobnego dnia. Coraz to nowe spotykały nas niespodzianki. Kiedy, idąc ciągle brzegiem strumienia, doszliśmy wreszcie na naszą polankę i ujrzeli cierniste ogrodzenie, osłaniające obóz, sądziliśmy, że to już koniec naszych przygód. Ale przed odpoczynkiem musieliśmy się zając czemś innem jeszcze. Brama fortu Challengera pozostała nie tknięta, wały nienaruszone, a jednak zwiedzały go jakieś dziwne a potężne istoty, podczas naszej nieobecności. Nie było żadnego odbicia stóp, któreby mogły naprowadzić nas na ślady gości, a tylko zgięte gałęzie wielkiego drzewa „gingko“ zdradzały, którędy się dostali i którędy odeszli; na naszych zapasach pozostały też ślady ich złej woli. Porozrzucane było wszystko po ziemi; jedna puszka konserw mięsnych pokruszona na kawałki, jakby ktoś usiłował wydobyć to, co było w jej wnętrzu. Skrzynka z nabojami połupana na drzazgi, a szczątki metalowej gilzy połamanej na kawałki, walały się obok. Wtedy znowu ogarnęło nas uczucie dziwnej grozy, gdy rozglądaliśmy się w ciemnościach przerażonemi oczyma, czy w cieniach nocy nie czai się jakie straszliwe zjawisko. Jakąż ulgę nam sprawił głos Zamba, nawołującego nas, a gdyśmy przyszli na skraj płaskowzgórza, ujrzeliśmy go siedzącego na szczycie skalistej piramidy z wyszczerzonemi w uśmiechu białymi zębami. — Wszystko dobrze, massaW ten sposób murzyni nazywają pana. Challenger! Wszystko dobrze! — wołał. — Ja tu ciągle... Nie boję się. Zawsze mnie tu znajdziecie jak potrzeba! Widok jego poczciwej, szczerej twarzy i rozległej równiny, ciągnącej się ku Amazonce, otrzeźwiły nas przypomnieniem, że żyjemy rzeczywiście na ziemi i w dwudziestym wieku; że nie zostaliśmy przeniesieni przez jakieś czarnoksięzkie moce na inną planetę w porze jej pierwszego dzikiego życia. Jak trudno było uwierzyć, że ten fioletowy pas na dalekim nieboskłonie, to już granica wielkiej rzeki, po której pływają olbrzymie parowce, a ludzie rozmawiają o drobnych, codziennych sprawach, gdy my, odcięci od świata, opuszczeni, wśród zwierząt dawno minionej epoki, możemy tylko spoglądać z żalem w tamtą stronę i tęsknić za tem, do czego wiedzie ta droga! Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie pozostało z tego dnia nadzwyczajnego i niem zakończę swój list dzisiejszy. Profesorowie, rozdrażnieni zapewne skutkiem odniesionych ran i potłuczeń, rozpoczęli sprzeczkę o to, czy nasi napastnicy są z gatunku „pterodaktylów“ czy „dimorphodonów“; posypały się ostre słowa. Nie chcąc słuchać tej sprzeczki, odszedłem na bok i usiadłszy na pniu przewróconego drzewa, paliłem fajeczkę, kiedy lord Roxton przyszedł do mnie. — Słuchaj no, Malone! — przemówił. — Czy pamiętasz dobrze miejscowość, w której siedziały te stworzenia? — Bardzo dobrze pamiętam. — Jest to rodzaj wulkanicznej rozpadliny, nieprawdaż? — Najpewniej — odrzekłem. — Czy zauważyłeś rodzaj gruntu? — Skalisty. — Ale nad wodą — gdzie rosną trzciny? — Ziemia z niebieskawem zabarwieniem. Podobna do gliny. — Właśnie. Otwór krateru pełen niebieskawej gliny. — Więc cóż z tego? — spytałem. — O, nic... nic... — odparł, odchodząc napowrót tam, skąd dochodziły głosy uczonych w nieustającym duecie. Wysoki, przenikliwy głos profesora Summerlee podnosił się i spadał, przeplatany huczącym basem Challengera. Nie byłbym długo pamiętał co mówił Roxton, gdyby nie to, że tej samej nocy usłyszałem jak mruczał do siebie półgłosem: — Niebieskawa glina, glina w kraterze wulkanu. Były to ostatnie wyrazy, jakie usłyszałem przed zaśnięciem. ----